Zeus (God Genesis)
Summary Zeus is the son of Cronus and Rhea. He is known as the King of the skies and of Olympus. He has been having secret affairs with the Ruler of Hell, Lucifer. He serves as her divine protector unless she is around Hera. In fact, Lucifer has been manipulating Zeus to get whatever she wants so she could get control of the greek gods. Zeus breaks his affair with Lucifer when Hera starts hearing rumors of him having another affair. She keeps him under surveillance to make sure the rumors are not true. Zeus understands Hera's wrath more than anyone else as he had been subject to it many times. Zeus was defeated by Zaros the dragon god of retribution when they were free and enacting revenge. Mortally wounding him making him unable to return to Olympus where his General Malacast had already began to take control of. Upon recovering his strength, he helped fight against Echidna and Typhon. Zeus was one of the many male gods affected by Echidna's seduction which required Aphrodite to counter. Divinity level Zeus has a divinity level of 790,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality Zeus is a very dominating and controlling being. He rules over Olympus with an iron fist. He wants his rules and regulations to be law. The only person he does not try to control is Hera. As he is intimidated by her due to how scary and powerful she is. Even when having an affair with Lucifer he made it seem like he was the one in charge when in fact he was getting manipulated. Zeus is a non faithful husband. He has cheated on Hera many times which ends badly for him or whom he was cheating with. Zeus cares very much for his lovers despite the fact that he cheats, including Lucifer. As he threatened to vaporize Hades when he threatened to tell Hera, As Hera would kill her. Zeus is an unfair jealous God. Any man that tries to sleep with his wife is known to get the worst punishments known to man such as Ixion when Zeus had him chained to a fire wheel. Zeus is a very confident and cocky god. As he is willing to take anything on. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Zeus Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of Years Old. Classification: Greek God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Flight, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Law Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Astral Manipulation Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation (Unless a higher being decrees it) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Can stomp Lucifer. Comparable to Hera, Ra, Fenrir, Atlas, Aphrodite, and Odin) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Divine Class Deities) Lifting Strength: Universal (Comparable to Hercules and Atlas) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took some hits from Hera, Zaros, Artemis, and Echidna) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: The Spear of Longinus and Gungnir Notable attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Rulers Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Combat Gods